


Long Live the Golden Trio

by AnOverratedStory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Next Gen, Next Generation, next generation golden trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOverratedStory/pseuds/AnOverratedStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al, Rose, and Scorpius make up the new Golden Trio. Nothing can change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live the Golden Trio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteamingCupofTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamingCupofTea/gifts).



> This is really mediocre, but I powered through it because I promised my followers/something/ for me reaching 50 followers on tumblr. It's really short and I didn't even proof read it so we'll see how it's accepted. It have zero plot and probably takes all of two minutes to read, but I think it's relatively cute. I am afraid that I'm writing all three of them out of character (I have a problem with making characters all mindless blobs with no idiosyncrasies or special traits oops). Anywho, leave some feedback, enjoy my unworthy content, and all that jazz c: 
> 
> (This is also gifted to my boo because she gave me the idea for this when I couldn't figure out what to do for the life of me. ily)

“You know,” vocalized Albus as he watched Rose’s eyes slowly begin to flutter closed while scanning her Transfiguration book, “I was writing my dad the other day and he told me that Aunt Hermione never stopped studying when she was in school. All she ever did pretty much was worry about schoolwork. I wonder where that kind of drive went when you were made,” he chuckled, growing quieter as Rose’s consciousness wavered.

She perked up at the end of his short monologue. “Thanks, Al, that’s just what I need: you comparing me to my mother. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I’m just not her clone?” she interrogated aggravatedly. Her burgundy hair was staticky and pointing in all different directions, giving her tired face a crazed look. “You know, your dad defeated Voldemort, and all you’ve managed to accomplish is making me angry,” she said with a tilt of the head and widened eyes.

Scorpius, who lay in the rippling green grass at the cousins’ side, let out a short laugh. “I hope you two realize that it’s hilarious when you argue. At least it takes some of little Rosie’s attention from me,” he allowed himself to comment, then he went back to taking deep breaths of the slightly chilling spring breeze passing over the castle grounds.

“I’m glad our bickering entertains you, Malfoy,” Rose joked, getting over things as quickly as usual. “And what do you mean, ‘take Rose’s attention from me’?”

A moment of silence later, and Rose leaned back, allowing her textbook to flop out of her lap as she joined Scorpius in his relaxation on the grass. The aforementioned breeze rolled soothingly across the black lake and the trio sighed contentedly.

“I never want to leave Hogwarts,” Scorpius admitted, being the first to break the newfound silence.

Rose and Albus peered over at him. “Why?” asked Rose, who’d always had big dreams of becoming a Quidditch player after she left her studies behind.

“I don’t know…” he elaborated, clearly lying, knowing exactly why. “I just never want to lose what’s right here, right now. Friendship and being students at possibly the best school in the whole world, wizarding or otherwise… it’s just great,” He let out another sigh and his companions grinned alongside him.

Rose patted her classwork at her side. “Yeah…”

Albus nodded, knowing fully well that neither of his partners would see the gesture. “I agree.”

A pregnant but unassuming, unexpecting pause followed as they enjoyed each other’s presence, the peace of the afternoon, and sitting on the grounds of the place they’d probably miss most of all when it came time to leave. Their schoolwork would seem a necessary evil, something they’d gladly take back when it was time to say goodbye to the castle.

“Are we all still going to be best friends when we leave?” Albus asked, seeming nervous.

Rose and Scorpius turned to him quickly. “Of course,” they said in unison.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Rose asked almost accusingly. She softened her tone then, “I mean we’ll always be cousins, but of course we’ll all be best friends. Just look at our parents, Al. Best friends since first year, just like us three. I don’t see why history can’t repeat itself.”

“I thought you didn’t want to be compared to your mom,” he retorted with a sly grin. She promptly threw her quill at him, and he failed to dodge it. He rubbed the spot where the point pricked his skin.

Rose ignored his whimpers and blame-filled glare to look out over the lake. Yeah, she would miss this. She knew that just because they would grow up some day, though, and leave Hogwarts, that didn’t mean they would ever lose what they have.

Long live the Golden Trio.


End file.
